The Prince's Harem
by Marg
Summary: Prince Ken starts a harem with help from his friends. Yaoi. Jyoushiro and eventual KenDaikeru, and maybe Taito?
1. Lady Miyako's Gift

AN: Let's see, I don't own Digimon. I do like weird couples…Although in this case "couple" is to be taken lightly. So far we have Jyoushiro, Kenkeru, TakeruX????, and DaisukeX?????.

Lady Miyako looked over at the new slave that she had bought. He was looking down at his feet. His red-brown hair was about all she could see of his head. Ever since she had bought him the day before, he had been silent and sullen. He simply followed directions, nothing more. She had bought him because he had a certain "something" about him. He simply intrigued her, and she knew that he would also capture the mind (and hopefully, heart) of her friend. They were on their way there now in her hot pink coach, along with another slave that she had bought for this occasion.

Prince Ken was, in her mind, in desperate need of some entertainment. He was entitled by law to keep a harem. Of course, one problem was that the Prince wasn't interested in girls; and the other problem was that he wanted someone to have, in his words, "a substantial relationship with". So his harem rooms remained empty. Well, not actually. Two of his servants, Koushiro and Jyou lived in one of the rooms. Koushiro was supposed to be the head of the harem, but as Ken didn't have one, he simply kept the household accounts. Jyou was his partner, as Ken put it, and the household healer. The other rooms remained empty.

Lady Miyako intended to put at end to that. By dinner time she would be at the Prince's palace and he would meet Daisuke. She smiled to herself. She could then put her plan into motion.

What Lady Miyako didn't know was that Ken had already found someone.

**********************************************************************************

Ken looked at the sleeping angel in his arms. He knew when he had inadvertently seen him at the slave market that he needed to be rescued and protected. Ken had bought him and taken him home. Koushiro and Jyou were surprised when Ken had him installed in the harem. Koushiro had put him in the largest of the bedrooms. He had gotten the household slaves to clean the harem rooms and made sure that everything was to the Prince's liking.

Ken ran his hand though the slave's hair. The first night Takeru had been in the palace had been frightening to Koushiro and Jyou. Takeru had woken up in the middle of the night screaming. The Prince had been called to come to talk to Takeru to try to calm him down. He had ended up holding him while he cried. Over the next few days, Ken had courted his new blonde slave; and, eventually, Takeru had relaxed. He still had problems sleeping at night; therefore, Ken had him sleep with him, which was the only thing that happened. Ken and Takeru had kissed a couple of times, but that was all. Ken knew that he was falling in love with his angel, and didn't want to frighten him off. Takeru had been unable to tell Ken what was bothering him at night. Ken wondered when Takeru would trust him enough to tell him. He would wait as long as he needed and protect him as long as it took for Takeru to heal.

**********************************************************************************

Takeru woke up. He slipped out of bed. As usual, Ken had woken up before him and left. Takeru walked back to the harem rooms. There he went into the bathing chamber and got himself ready for the day. Takeru started thinking while he sat in the hot water. He was having a wonderful time in the Prince's palace, but he was worried about what would happen in the future. He had fallen in love with a fellow slave at his last master's house which had caused him and his friend to be separated. He had been taken to one slave market and his friend had been taken far away to a different one. His friend was the one who had first comforted him at night. 

Now he was sleeping in the arms of his new master. And falling in love again. At least this time it was with his master. But it felt wrong to abandon his first love. Takeru sighed.

**********************************************************************************

Daisuke continued to look down. He knew that he was not going to like what was going to happen. He knew what he had been sold to do. He was going to be someone's sex toy. Who he did not know, but he knew that it was not going to be pretty. For the last few weeks he had been taught what to do and to expect in being a harem slave. He shuddered at the thought. He only had a short time left before he was delivered to his new home and master. Only a short time left to dream that he would find his love.

**********************************************************************************

Lady Miyako's car stopped in front of the Prince's palace. She got out and turned around. "Come on you two. It's time to get you introduced to your new home and master." She bounced up the stairs. The other two followed more slowly behind her.

Lady Miyako entered into Prince Ken's audience room. "Hi, I've got a present for you."

Prince Ken looked at her from his throne. He sighed. "I'm always afraid when you start out like that. You usually want me to change something."

"When are you going to decide not to be lonely?"

"And why do you think I am? I moved away from the capital to get away from people who wanted to change me. I do things my way."

"And to hell with the consequences. I know. Why in the world didn't you become king instead of your brother."

Ken rolled his eyes. "He's older. And I don't want to. For me to become king would mean that I would have to kill him. And then I would have to find a wife and have children." Ken raised his hand. "Yes, I know that you would be happy to held me with that little problem, but I really don't feel like killing anyone right now, but you are making it tempting."

Miyako shook her head. "Well, I'll stay out of your way when you do. But back to the reason why I came by, I have a present for you."

"And I already said that I'm not planning on changing anything."

Lady Miyako motioned for Daisuke to approach. "I found someone that might make your nights not so cold and boring."

Prince Ken looked at the slave. He was definitely attractive. Inwardly Ken began to boil. The only way to get Miyako out of this desire of hers was to accept the slave. Then she would go away and leave him alone.

"Fine." He rang a bell sitting beside him. "Anything else you want to spring on me before dinner?"

"As you don't have a harem set up already," Ken gave her an evil look. "I brought another slave to keep it up for you."

Koushiro entered the room. "Yes, my Prince?"

"You need to take these two slaves back to the harem with you. For some reason, our dear lady here thinks you can't run my harem without help and that I need a sex toy at night."

Koushiro had been with the prince long enough to realize that his temper was beginning to fray. "Yes, my Prince." He motioned for the two new slave to follow him.

"Now that you are finished involving yourself in my personal life, would you like to have dinner?"

Lady Miyako was used to the Prince's suddenly rising temper and ignored him. "I would be happy to."

**********************************************************************************

Koushiro led the two slaves into the harem. "I'm Koushiro and you are?"

Daisuke looked at him. "Daisuke."

The younger boy looked at Koushiro. "And I'm Iori."

"Well, I would guess that both of you need a bath and a good dinner. Do you know why you are here?"

"To be used." Daisuke spoke in a flat tone.

Iori helped Koushiro to understand. "Daisuke was bought to entertain the Prince at night and I am to help keep him."

Koushiro raised his eyebrows at that. "Well then Daisuke I wouldn't worry. My guess is that our Prince won't use you at all. He hasn't done that in the past. However, he has put a new slave in the harem, but you would make only two in here now. Since he sleeps with the other, my guess is nothing will happen." Koushiro led Daisuke into the bathing chamber. "Go and take a bath and relax."

Daisuke slowly undressed and got into the hot water. He slowly washed himself. About half an hour later, Koushiro came in. "Here are some clothes for you. If you want to meet the other slave here, he's in the garden." Koushiro left.

Daisuke climbed out of the water and dried himself off. He picked up the clothes Koushiro had given him. There was a maroon silk shirt and black silk pants along with maroon slippers. He slowly put them on. His new clothes felt good. He wandered out of room and into the garden. What he saw there surprised him. Sitting on a bench, was a blonde boy playing with two cats. He was dressed similar to Daisuke, but was wearing light blue and white.

"Takeru?"

Takeru looked up. "Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

Daisuke walked over and sat down. "I was bought to be part of the Prince's harem by Lady Miyako. She brought me here today." He hugged Takeru close. "I didn't think I would see you again after what happened to both of us. It would have taken a miracle to be together again."

Takeru snuggled into Daisuke. "But we got one." He looked away into the garden. "Our problems aren't over though."

"I know. We are now in more trouble. What if the Prince finds out about us? Our last master had us split up and sold because of it. He wanted me to become a sex toy to show me that I wasn't supposed to fall in love."

"And I was sold far away from you so I wouldn't hope that we would ever see each other again…. Dai, I do have something to tell you."

Daisuke looked down at Takeru. "You're sleeping with the Prince. Koushiro said that the other harem slave shared the Prince's bed."

"That's part of it. He's been very good to me. He helps me sleep at night like you used to do. And I think that I might be falling in love with him."

Daisuke hugged Takeru. "It's all right. It will be better for both of us if you do love him."

Takeru stood up and walked around a bit. "What do I do now? I can't stop loving either you or him. And soon I will have to make a decision."

"What decision?" Daisuke asked.

"Whether or not to actually have sex with him."

"Why would that be your decision? He's our master. Besides, I thought that you were already doing that."

Takeru shook his head. "No. He's waiting on me, I think."

"Waiting on what?" Daisuke was becoming intrigued with his new master. How could he be sleeping with Takeru every night but not use him?

"Waiting on me to trust him, I think."

"Trust him with what wakes you up screaming at night?"

"Yes," said Takeru. "But I haven't been able to tell anyone about that, not even you. It's just too horrible. And I'm a slave. No one cares about that."

"But he's a prince. He might be able to do something about it." Daisuke knew what memories Takeru was carrying around were very bad. He knew that in the past Takeru had been gagged at night to keep him from waking up the household. It wasn't until Daisuke and Takeru had fallen in love and Takeru slept in Daisuke's arms that the screaming had stopped. But nothing seemed to stop Takeru from dreaming about it.

Takeru walked back over to Daisuke and sat down. "I just can't." A bell rang. "Dinner time. Let's go see what we're having."

Daisuke followed Takeru back into the harem. There was a low table set for five with cushions around. Koushiro sat down and looked at the other two. "Have a seat. The others should be here shortly."

Takeru and Daisuke sat down. Jyou came in followed by Iori. "We have new guests?" Jyou asked Koushiro.

"Yes, love," answered Koushiro. "Now there are two concubines and another slave."

"Love?" asked Iori. 

Jyou smiled. "Koushiro and I have been together for awhile. We share Koushiro's room in the harem."

"That isn't the normal way of doing things," Iori responded.

"You will find that many things around here don't go in the normal way. Prince Ken does things his way and had a tendency to say to hell with the consequences." Jyou looked at the young slave.

"Of course the fact that he's the King's brother helps," continued Koushiro, "and the fact that he can be cold and ruthless. Most people just don't cross him." Koushiro looked over at Takeru. "But not all the time."

Takeru blushed and looked down in his lap. "It's ok," said Jyou. "We're glad that he finally found someone he likes." Jyou turned and looked at Daisuke. "Maybe you can help him."

Daisuke looked at Takeru. "I promise that I will always help him."

Koushiro smiled. "Good. Now he won't be so lonely during the day."

The five boys started eating dinner. Daisuke wondered what was going to happen from here. How long could he and Takeru stay together if the Prince really wanted Takeru? Would he be sold away again? 

AN: Yes, I decided to work on this some more. I didn't like the way it ended. And I did say "couple" was to be taken lightly ;p


	2. Prince Ken goes to work

AN: For some unknown reason to me, I actually had a good idea to add to this story. *sigh* I've been thinking way too much about Kaisuke….And this turned out to be mostly Kenkeru. How that happened I will never know. And if you haven't read chapter one after I added to it, you will need to.

After dinner, Koushiro showed Daisuke and Iori to their new rooms. Daisuke was installed in a bedroom next to Takeru's and Iori was put in a bedroom next to Koushiro and Jyou's. Daisuke walked into Takeru's bedroom as he was getting ready for bed.

"You're going to him?" Daisuke asked.

"I need to. If I don't, he'll just come to find me."

"I just wish you could stay here."

"I have to go." Takeru went over and kissed Daisuke on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow morning." With that Takeru left and went to Prince Ken's room.

"Good evening, my Prince," said Takeru.

Prince Ken was sitting by his bed reading a book. He put it down and smiled at Takeru. "Good evening." He gestured for Takeru to come to him. "How was your day?"

Takeru came over to stand in front of Ken. "About the same as every day, except that Daisuke came."

Ken pulled Takeru into his lap. "How do you like him?"

Takeru was unsure of how to answer that question. He decided to tell Ken the truth. He didn't want anything to come up later that he would have to explain. "I know Daisuke from before. He was the reason why I was sold."

Ken became concerned for his angel. Could Daisuke have done something to Takeru? He couldn't bear to think of someone hurting him. "What happened?"

"Daisuke and I….," Takeru was unable to continue. He pulled away from Ken. 

Ken pulled him back into his embrace. "What did he do?"

"He tried to help me. He held me at night like you do now to keep me from screaming. My last master had me gagged at night to keep me quiet. Daisuke took the time to comfort me and try to calm me down instead. Our master didn't like the fact that we were so close and sold us apart from each other."

Ken decided that he needed to learn more about his new slave. He was impressed that a slave would go to try to help someone who was in trouble. "Did you tell him what was wrong?"

Takeru shook his head. Ken sighed and picked up Takeru and went to the bed. He laid Takeru down and got himself ready for bed. He got into bed and pulled Takeru into a hug. Takeru snuggled into Ken. "I just can't tell anyone. It's too horrible."

Ken stroked Takeru's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Go to sleep. I'll be here and you can tell me. I can handle it."

Takeru relaxed and went to sleep. Ken yawned and blew out the lights. He decided to talk to Daisuke in the morning. If Daisuke made Takeru happy then he could stay. If he didn't, well Ken could take care of that problem.

**********************************************************************************

The next day Ken was sitting in his study when Koushiro came in. "A messenger came from the capital today."

Ken looked at the message that Koushiro handed to him. "The seal has been broken."

Koushiro nodded. "The messenger is waiting outside the door."

"Call him in here."

Koushiro walked over to the door and opened it. "Prince Ken wants to talk to you."

The messenger walked in and bowed to the Prince. "Your Highness, how may I help you?"

Ken looked at him and showed him the message. "You delivered this?"

The messenger nodded. "Yes, your Highness."

"The seal has been broken."

The messenger looked at him nervously. "It may have happened during the journey, your Highness."

"I see," said Ken. "Koushiro, why don't you take him to see Jyou? He may need some tending to after such a long and tiring journey."

Koushiro bowed to the Prince. "Sir, would you come with me? Jyou will know exactly what to give you to help you recover from your long journey."

Ken studied the message. He tapped his fingers against the table when he was through. Koushiro walked in a few moments later.

"Any trouble?"

"None. He went to see Jyou as peaceful as a lamb."

Ken nodded. "That's one problem solved. Messengers should know not to open letters. That isn't a mistake he'll make again."

Koushiro sat down across from Ken. "Are you back in business?"

"Apparently. The King has no end of enemies. You would think that after so many troublemakers 'disappeared' they would get the hint."

"Who do you want me to contact?"

"Ryo. He'll find this one fun and easy. By the way, do you have anyway to dispose of the messenger's body?"

"Jyou is going to give him a slow acting poison. He won't die until tonight. So Jyou will send him on his way this afternoon and he should die on the road."

Ken nodded and handed Koushiro the message. Koushiro stood up and started to walk out of the room. Ken stopped him. "One more thing. I want to see Daisuke after lunch. He and I have some things to sort out."

Koushiro bowed to Ken and walked out of the room. He walked back into the harem rooms. He saw Takeru and Daisuke sitting together quietly talking.

"Daisuke?"

Both of the boys looked up. "Yes?" said Daisuke.

"Our Prince wants to see you this afternoon." 

"I will go," Daisuke replied. Koushiro left to go to his room. Daisuke looked at Takeru. "How much did you tell him?"

"I told him that you helped me at our last master's."

"You didn't tell him that we fell in love, did you?"

Takeru shook his head. "I didn't know how to explain being in love with him and you at the same time."

The bell rang for lunch. The two boys stood up and walked toward the dining room.


	3. Takeru and Daisuke's secrets

AN: I finally got to the Kensuke part. I also kinda speeded stuff up so we could get to Takeru's secret. Now I have to figure out if I should continue this….So???

After lunch Daisuke went into his room to get ready. Iori and Koushiro followed him.

"Iori will help you do what you think you need to do to get ready. The Prince will be expecting you in about one hour. I need to go help Jyou," said Koushiro.

"What was wrong with him anyway?" asked Daisuke. "He was mopey all through dinner."

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'll take care of it." Koushiro left.

Iori looked at Daisuke. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know why he would want to see me in the afternoon of all times."

Iori shrugged. "It's my job to make sure that you are ready. But I'm not sure what to do in this case. According to Koushiro, he probably doesn't want to have sex with you. But why he wants to see you, I don't know."

Takeru walked into the room. "Are you ready to go?"

Daisuke looked down at himself. "I guess so. Do you know why he wants to talk to me?"

"All I know is what I told you this morning. I told him what happened between us before."

"Where would he be?"

"In his bedroom, I would guess. It's the only room in the house that is directly connected with the harem. If he wanted you to meet him anywhere else, he would have sent someone for you."

Daisuke nodded. Takeru gave Daisuke a hug and a kiss. Daisuke gave Takeru a hug. "I'll see you in a little while. I'm going to go see what he wants." Daisuke walked toward Ken's bedroom with curiosity and fear, curious as to why he was called and afraid that he would be separated from Takeru again.

Ken was sitting in front of the fireplace when Daisuke walked in. Daisuke bowed to Ken and waited. Ken studied his new slave. He was definitely attractive. Lady Miyako had chosen well. However, Ken noticed something else. Daisuke had an essence of power about him. The powers of the universe did not create him to be a slave, but to use power for good's sake. How this boy had become a slave intrigued him. "Sit down," he told Daisuke. Daisuke started to sit down on the floor in front of Ken. Ken pulled him up. "No, in the chair."

Daisuke gave Ken a puzzled look and then sat in the chair across from Ken. "You called for me, my prince?"

Ken nodded. "You have just joined my household, and I've heard some very interesting things about you from Takeru. I want to talk to you about where you came from and what you did before."

"There isn't much to tell. I worked in the kitchens at my last masters and helped Takeru with his nightmares."

"That doesn't explain where you came from."

Daisuke shrugged. "My parents needed money, and I was an extra mouth to feed. I was sold. I've been a slave since I was five. I've been through several masters, but this is the first time I've been sold for sex. I usually work in the kitchens. I've always liked cooking."

Ken leaned back in his chair and continued to study Daisuke. "Do you know what is upsetting Takeru?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No, I've told him to tell you, but he won't. He doesn't tell anyone."

Something that had been bothering Ken finally came into focus. Daisuke and Takeru loved each other. And surprisingly, that didn't bother Ken. He realized that he wanted a relationship with Daisuke and he knew somehow that Takeru still loved him. Ken didn't have a relationship with someone that he could consider his equal. The only person he knew who wielded power like he did was Osamu. But even though he and his brother were close, they couldn't be as close as Ken wanted. Politics always seemed to get into the way. Ken could see Daisuke as someone who was an equal. He might have the role of the slave but he had the essence of a prince. That was very attractive to Ken.

"Maybe you could help me learn what is wrong."

"I could try, my Prince."

"Ken." Daisuke looked puzzled. "My name is Ken."

"You want me to call you by your first name?"

Ken nodded. "I will need help with Takeru and I think that you and I could have a very interesting relationship."

"Interesting relationship?"

Ken smiled at Daisuke. "Yes. You are something else, Daisuke. And I'm very glad that you were bought by Miyako for me. And I'm sure that Takeru is glad to have his boyfriend back."

Daisuke was startled. "You know?"

"Yes. I do know now. Don't worry. I do think that things are going to be very interesting from now on."

**********************************************************************************

Daisuke had an interesting afternoon with Ken. He talked about things he liked to cook as well as what he knew about Takeru. However, the two of them were unable to piece together what could be bothering him. That night Takeru again left the harem to go to Ken. Daisuke had told Takeru what Ken had said about them being together. 

"Good evening," Takeru said as he walked into the room.

"Good evening, Angel," responded Ken. "Is everything all right? You look concerned."

"You don't mind Daisuke and I being together? I would have thought that you would be mad."

Ken stood up and took Takeru in his arms. "Don't worry. It's going to be ok. It's one thing that being brought up with harems gives me. I have been used to the idea of sharing for a long time. So as long as you don't mind sharing Daisuke, we don't have any problems."

Takeru shook his head. "It's ok. Both of you make me feel loved and cared for."

Ken led Takeru to the bed. "And you are. Trust us."

The next morning after Takeru left, Ken started getting his ideas together. He called Koushiro to his study.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"How is Jyou? I know he was very glad for us to be leaving 'the business' before."

"He will be fine. I made sure that he relaxed last night."

Ken looked at Koushiro. "There are times I think Jyou wasn't made for our business."

Koushiro shrugged. "I don't think so. But you couldn't have me without him, so…"

"So I'm stuck with him." Ken sighed. "I need you too much to worry about his cold feet. I want you to get me some things for Daisuke."

"Daisuke?"

"Yes, I want you to set up a kitchen in the harem and make sure that it has everything he needs to wants to cook."

"Daisuke is going to be a cook for the harem? That's unusual."

"No. That isn't what I have in mind. He likes to cook, so he needs a place to do that. I don't want him to get bored during the day."

"Daisuke does strike me as the active type. So I get together a kitchen for him." Koushiro started writing it down. "Anything else?"

"I believe that's plenty to do right now. It will be a few days until Ryo will be able to report back."

That afternoon Daisuke was surprised when Koushiro asked him what he needed for a kitchen.

"Why are you asking? Am I going to be moved out of the harem?" Daisuke was worried that even though Ken had assured him and Takeru that everything was fine, that he would change his mind.

"No. I was asked to make sure that you have a kitchen with everything that you want. Therefore, I need to know what to get." Daisuke looked at Koushiro with a puzzled look on his face. "He wants to give you a present and he's giving you a kitchen."

Daisuke finally understood. "He's giving me a kitchen as a present?"

"Yes."

Daisuke smiled. "Then I'll have something to do around here. It gets really boring just sitting around. And the garden isn't big enough to run around in." Daisuke looked down at himself. "And these clothes aren't good for that either."

Koushiro sighed.

**********************************************************************************

Daisuke and Takeru had an interesting time from then on. Ken continued to court Takeru, but included Daisuke also. Eventually, Daisuke fell in love with Ken. The three became good friends and lovers, but Takeru continued to have nightmares at night. Ken and Daisuke comforted him and waited for the time to be right for Takeru to finally tell them what was wrong. One night, Takeru was ready.

Takeru was snuggled in-between Daisuke and Ken. Daisuke was playing with Ken's hair while Ken was stroking Takeru's. Takeru looked at Ken and started talking. "You really do love me."

Ken smiled. "Yes, Take, I love you."

"I love you too, silly." Daisuke kissed Takeru on the shoulder.

"You know my nightmares?"

"Yes," Ken replied.

"It's from my childhood. When I was little, the slavers came and killed my family and carried me off. I just can't forget them killing all those people." Takeru began to shake. "There was so much blood and I just can't seem to forget."

Ken kissed Takeru on the head and Daisuke held him close. "Don't worry. You're safe here. No one is going to take you away from us."

Takeru nodded and snuggled down into the bed. Shortly he went to sleep.

"Takeru wasn't born a slave?" asked Daisuke quietly. "He's never talked about being a free man before."

"Occasionally, slavers go to other countries to collect slaves. However, they aren't supposed to kill to take them. I'm going to have to do something about that."

Daisuke nodded and yawned. "Well, you are a prince. You could always have them arrested or something." Daisuke went to sleep.

Ken looked at his two sleeping lovers. "Or something," he whispered. "I'll see if I can get more details and find out who would do this to my angel. They won't do it again."

Ken went to sleep thinking of how many ways death could be extremely painful.

AN: I went back and fixed a loose end or two….


	4. Ken makes plans

AN: Let's see, I don't own Digimon. And if this is not what you really like, then don't read it. I know that it's not for everybody, but it is a good way for me to relax. So I write. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read it this far.

Koushiro entered Jyou and his bedroom. Jyou was lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Koushiro quietly walked up beside Jyou and gave him a kiss. "What's wrong?"

Jyou sighed. "As soon as Ryo reported back, the Prince sent him back out again." Jyou turned away from Koushiro and stared at the far wall. "I thought all of this was over."

"Prince Ken has to protect the crown. You know that. And sometimes the only way to do that is to have people killed. I know that's not normal for most people, but it is the way of royalty here."

"So are other things. You do know what will happen to Daisuke and Takeru if Ken were to 'disappear' like the others."

"By tradition, they would be executed. However, that only applies to women. There isn't any chance of either of them getting pregnant." Koushiro sat down on the bed. He sighed and continued. "However, he does have a plan. I'm sending a letter tomorrow to the capital asking for Daisuke and Takeru both to be granted their freedom by the crown, as well as the King's protection."

Jyou turned over and looked at Koushiro. "I just don't like this. I never have." He pulled Koushiro down and hugged him close. "All I want is for everyone to be safe."

"How is Takeru?" Koushiro decided to change the subject.

"He's getting better. He just needs to stay in bed for a couple of days. And without Ken in it." Jyou smiled. 

**********************************************************************************

Daisuke entered Ken's bedroom. Ken was already laying down in bed reading. Daisuke crawled up on the bed and straddled Ken. He sat down on Ken's stomach and took the book away. "Good evening."

Ken smiled. "That it is. How is Takeru today?"

"He's getting better. He's been really sick yesterday and today, but Jyou thinks he should feel better tomorrow."

Ken nodded and pulled Daisuke down into a kiss. Daisuke ended up with his hands on either side of Ken's head. Ken stroked the outside of Daisuke's thighs. Daisuke started to purr. "You like that," Ken said.

"Yep," said Daisuke. He leaned down and kissed the Prince. "So are you going to do anything else?"

Ken flipped Daisuke over quickly. "Like this?"

"And more."

**********************************************************************************

Osamu looked at the message that his brother had sent him. It was curious to the extreme. He wanted two slaves freed soon as possible would be preferable and upon his death at least. He was studying the paper when he heard a knock on his study door.

"Come in."

"Your Highness, there is someone to see you. King Yamato says that it's imperative that he speak to you about an important matter," said the servant at the door.

"Send him in." Osamu wondered what Yamato could want to see him about. Their two countries bordered each other, but it was unusual for Yamato to contact Osamu about anything, never mind come in person.

King Yamato came in the door. It was obvious that Yamato was on a mission. He was a little angry and determined. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I've come on a matter of importance to my country. Several years ago, my brother was taken by slavers. Since that time, my father died and I was left to take over the country. It has been some time since I have been able to look for him."

"Why didn't your father look for him as soon as he was taken?"

"My father believed that he had been killed. I had found some evidence that he was alive, but my father didn't listen to me. So I had to put off looking for him until now."

"I can get you an order that tells the slave trader to tell you where your brother was sold, but I cannot technically have your brother released. It is illegal for slaves to be captured in other countries, I cannot hold his owner now responsible for the crime. So some negotiation will be needed."

King Yamato nodded. "That I understand. I have already tracked down the trader. However, he has been killed." He handed over a scroll. "Here is what I have found out already. I came to you to see what could be done."

Osamu read the scroll. He looked at Yamato thoughtfully. "I will have the servants prepare rooms for you and your entourage. I will need some time to find a solution to this problem. By tomorrow morning I should have an answer to your dilemma, I hope."

"I hope that this situation will be resolved and my brother is back where he needs to be."

Yamato left the room. Osamu tapped his fingers on the desk thoughtfully. It was obvious to him that Ken had ordered the slaver killed. The question was why. Osamu picked up the letter from Ken. He was definitely up to something. But if Ken had found the prince, why hadn't he freed him? All it would have taken was Ken taking the prince back to his country. There was something that was missing. And the only way to find out was to go talk to Ken.


	5. That's a good question...

Daisuke and Takeru were laughing in the kitchen as Iori came in. Daisuke was cooking while Takeru was sitting on top of the table.

"Hello, Iori," called Takeru. "How are you today?"

"I have a message from Koushiro."

Daisuke turned around and pushed Takeru's legs apart and kissed Takeru. "You are always so serious, Iori. What is the problem?"

"The King is coming tomorrow."

Takeru was leaning on Daisuke and played with his hair. "And?"

"What does that have to do with us?"

Iori looked at the two slaves. "The King might want to know about the two of you. You do know that this is very unusual for a harem."

Daisuke shrugged. "I though that we were supposed to keep Ken happy."

"Most harems have more slaves. And usually a lot more competition. Takeru, you have the main bedroom, don't you?"

Takeru nodded. "Ken gave me the main bedroom and Daisuke has the second one. Koushiro and Jyou have one of the lesser ones as well as you."

"So then you are the head of the harem. Most places then Daisuke would be trying to displace you and become head."

Takeru giggled and kissed the top of Daisuke's head. "I don't think so."

"We spend most nights in Ken's bed anyway, so who cares what bedroom we have anyway?" replied Daisuke.

Iori got up and left shaking his head.

"He's so serious. Does it matter what others think?"

Takeru played with Daisuke's hair some more. "I don't know. We can ask Ken about it later."

******************************************************************************************

Later that night, Takeru and Daisuke were with Ken in his bedroom. Ken was sitting on the loveseat with Daisuke curled up beside him with Daisuke's head in his lap. Takeru was sitting on the floor leaning on Ken's legs.

"Ken," started Takeru, "What is going to happen tomorrow?"

"Nothing unusual, Take. Nothing that you need to worry about."

"See, Takeru. Iori's just worrying over nothing," said Daisuke.

"What did you hear?" asked Ken.

"We heard that the King is coming tomorrow, and that he might be interested in us." replied Takeru. "That he might not be happy with us."

"Takeru, what my brother likes or doesn't like in a harem wouldn't affect you or Daisuke. I'm the highest peer of the realm outside of the King. What goes on in my harem is my business. "

Daisuke smiled and reached down to play with Takeru's hair. "Are you finished worrying now?"

Takeru nodded. "I just feel so content and happy here. I don't want anything to change."

******************************************************************************************

The next morning Osamu arrived with Yamato. The two kings were ushered into Ken's study.

"Good day," said Ken. "What has brought you to the far end of your kingdom?"

Osamu and Yamato both sat down. Osamu studied Ken closely. "Have you ordered anyone killed lately?"

Yamato was surprised. One, at the directness of the question, and two, at the fact that the King's brother was the suspected assassin.

"I received information that someone was violating the law and decided that it would be best for their business to stop and them to disappear." Ken responded quite calm about the matter. "And may I ask why we are discussing crown business in front of a stranger?"

"This is King Yamato. He came to me with a problem of his. Some time ago his brother was taken by a slaver. That slaver was killed by your agents, I believe. We are trying to track down where his brother may be."

Ken studied Yamato. His blond hair and eyes reminded him of Takeru. But Takeru had said that his family was dead. Ken did not want to lose Takeru. If he was Yamato's brother, what would happen? Would he be allowed to stay with Ken or not? There were too many questions and too much to think about to make a sudden decision.

"What would happen if you find your brother?"

"I would free him from being a slave," responded Yamato. "I would not want anything bad to be happening to my brother. And I doubt that being a slave is what he would want in life."

"What if he enjoys his life?"

"How could he do that? My brother was not born to be a slave."

Ken nodded. "I see." He pulled a bell rope next to his desk. "Koushiro will show you to your rooms. I'm sure that you need to rest after your long journey.

Koushiro entered the room. "Yes, Prince Ken?"

"I need for you to show King Yamato, King Osamu and their entourage to their rooms."

Koushiro bowed and looked at the two kings. "If you would follow me sirs." Yamato followed Koushiro out of the door. Osamu stopped at the door and then closed it behind Yamato. He turned around and looked at Ken.

"Now that it's just you and me, what is really going on? You usually don't just take the law into your own hands. I sincerely doubt that a slaver would be putting you into any jeopardy, and I doubt I was in jeopardy either, or you would have told me. So I'm waiting for the real story." Osamu sat down, steepled his hands, and waited.

Ken leaned back in his chair and looked at this brother. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Osamu raised his eyebrows. "That bad?"

"It could be." Ken stood up out of his chair and walked over to the window and looked out. "I believe that I know where the prince is."

"That's good. So what is the problem?"

"The problem is Takeru is in my harem. He believes that his whole family died when he was captured, and he has fallen in love."

"With you I would guess. You never were into sex for pleasure alone."

Ken sighed and sat back down and looked at his brother. "So what do you do with a prince turned slave turned concubine who has no idea he has a family and is perfectly content?"

"That is going to be a good question. And one only Takeru can answer."


	6. Huh???

AN: Quest is more or less in la, la land for now. I just can't seem to get the characters moving. I'm going to try, I promise!!! And let's see, I still don't own Digimon….

Ken was looking out the window when Iori came in. 

"You called for me, my prince?"

Ken turned and sat down on the windowsill. He really didn't look at Iori as he spoke. "I want you to get Daisuke and Takeru ready to meet the King after lunch."

Iori bowed and left.

Ken sighed and walked out of the room. He hoped that everything would work out, but doubted that it would.

******************************************************************************************

"This is getting strange."

Yamato looked at his best friend and advisor. They were sitting in Yamato's room. "Yes, it is. Taichi, what are we supposed to think? The King's own brother is an assassin?"

"Things are different here than at home. Look at this palace. It has a whole garden that is walled off with one-way mirrors for a ceiling."

"So?"

"It's for his harem." Taichi looked at Yamato, "What would you do with all those young ladies who now are locked up away from the world and only live for your pleasure?"

Yamato picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at Taichi.

Tai easily caught it and laughed. "Well?"

Yamato sighed and collapsed on the bed. "Well, it would be a way to get rid of all those women who only want to become queen."

"Still haven't found anyone you like?"

Yamato sat back up on the bed. "No, I haven't. I wish I would find someone who would be a good queen and a good mother." A gong rang three times in the distance. "Time for lunch."

******************************************************************************************

Takeru looked nervously at Iori. "Are you sure about this?" Ever since Iori had told both him and Daisuke about Ken's request he had been jumpy.

Daisuke put his arms around Takeru from behind. "Everything will be alright. We found each other when we were sold apart. We found a master who loves us and doesn't mind we love each other. How could anything bad happen? We've had the best luck."

Takeru snuggled into Daisuke's arms. "Just promise me that you and Ken will always be there."

"I'm only a slave, I can't make those kinds of promises. What I can promise is that Ken and I love you."

Iori made a noise with his throat. "It's time for us to go."

******************************************************************************************

Ken had assembled everyone in his sitting room. Yamato had brought Taichi with him.

"What is this about?" asked Yamato.

"Lord Taichi was wondering about harem life, and I thought that it would be interesting for him to meet my harem."

There was a knock at the door and two males entered. King Yamato looked at them. One had reddish hair and was wearing maroon and black silk pajamas. He was leading a blond hair boy behind him who was dressed similarly except in blue and white. The blond seemed to want to hide behind his friend. Ken walked over and took the blond into his arms. The other boy went and sat down beside Ken's vacated chair.

Taichi looked at the two boys and Ken. "Huh?"

Osamu filled Taichi in. "Ken doesn't like girls. Never has that way. So he keeps guys in his harem."

Ken still was standing in the middle of the room holding the blond. The blond was snuggled into Ken so that all that could be seen of him was the back of his head. Ken was whispering to him and running his hand up and down his back.

Taichi looked at the boy sitting on the floor. "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

"I'm Daisuke. I was bought as a present for Prince Ken by Lady Miyako."

"A present?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yes, my lord. She decided that Prince Ken needed someone in his harem."

Ken led the blond over to his chair and sat down. He pulled the other boy into his lap. "She didn't know that I had already found someone." He ran his hand through the boys hair. "But that didn't mean that I didn't need Daisuke." He looked down lovingly at the other boy.

"And the other boy would be?" asked Taichi.

The blond finally spoke. "I'm Takeru, my lord."

Yamato looked between Osamu and Ken. "Takeru??"

The blond looked at him fearfully. "Yes, my lord. Please don't send me away. I just want to stay here."

Yamato looked at Ken sharply. "Explain this now."

Ken looked at Yamato. "I bought Takeru at the local slave market. He had nightmares that left him screaming every night. I learned that he had been taken illegally and made sure that it couldn't happen again. He told me that his whole family had been killed."

Takeru looked between Ken and Yamato. "What's wrong?"

Ken looked at Takeru. "Angel, this is King Yamato. His brother was taken by slavers. And my best guess is that you are his brother."

"Yama???" Takeru looked over. "You're alive??"


	7. Now what?

AN: I don't really like how I've written this part. *sigh* I hope it gets better…

"Yama?" exclaimed Takeru. "What are you doing here? How are you alive?"

"Don't you remember? Mom and Dad separated. Mom took you, but Dad kept me, since I was his heir."

"So you and Dad are still alive?"

"No, Dad died. I'm now the king. And you need to come home with me."

Takeru leaned back into Ken. Ken wrapped his arms around him "You do seem to forget one fact," said Ken. "Legally, Takeru belongs to me. And I'm not just going to give him to you. I care about Takeru and Daisuke. They need to be listened to on this matter." Daisuke looked up at Ken. "Yes, you are important too. You were Takeru's boyfriend first."

Taichi looked at Takeru. He looked comfortable in Ken's lap. "What do you mean Daisuke was Takeru's boyfriend first?"

Ken answered. "Takeru and Daisuke were together at their last master's house. They fell in love and then were sold apart."

Daisuke decided to add to Ken's explanation. "Takeru had nightmares and I helped him sleep at night, and then we ended up falling in love."

Takeru looked at his brother. "But Ken and Daisuke have both helped me to get over them."

"You don't want to come home?" asked Yamato.

"I don't know what I want. I didn't believe that I would ever see you again. I love Ken and Dai with all my heart. How am I supposed to deal with all of this?" Takeru started to quietly cry. "Why can't things ever work out?"

Ken hugged Takeru close and tried to calm him down. He stroked his hair and murmured into his ears. Yamato walked over toward Ken and Takeru. When he finally got there, Takeru was asleep. Ken looked up at Yamato. "He's worn himself out." Ken stood up with Takeru in his arms. 

"Where are you going with him?" asked Yamato. 

Ken glared at Yamato. "I'm going to put him to bed, where else? He needs to sleep. We can deal with this when he wakes up."

Daisuke stood up and tugged on Ken's sleeve. "Ken…."

"Yes?"

"Maybe Yamato might want to see where Takeru lives right now? I mean, can't he come with us? He hasn't seen his brother in a long time and……" Daisuke stopped, wondering if he might have pushed Ken too far. He could tell that he was angry about Takeru getting upset.

Ken nodded at Daisuke. "If he wants to." Ken then walked out the door toward the harem rooms.

Daisuke looked over at Yamato. "Do you want to come?"

Yamato nodded and followed Ken and Daisuke. Ken seemed to walk through a maze, until he came upon a door hidden in a wall and unlocked it. Daisuke followed Ken inside. Yamato paused in front of the door and then followed.

Inside Yamato entered a bright and airy room with cushions and low tables strewn about. There were several doors off of the main room. Ken walked straight toward one and went in. Daisuke and Yamato followed him.

Yamato found himself in a large bedroom decorated in blue and white. Ken put Takeru in the large bed and tucked him in. Ken stoked his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Ken looked at Yamato. "Let him sleep. We can talk about the future in the morning."

Daisuke laid down on the bed next to Takeru. He gathered Takeru into his arms. "I'll make sure that he eats dinner if he wakes up."

Ken nodded and turned to go. Yamato looked at the two boys and then followed Ken out. There were a lot of things to work out in the morning.


	8. Secret meeting

AN: How this turned into a Taito, I will never know. But it does get the plot going….

Taichi walked quietly into the garden. He had received a note from a servant about meeting Osamu at night. He wondered what was going on. But he came anyway, without telling Yamato.

"I see that you came." Osamu stepped out from behind a tree. "I was wondering."

"I wanted to know what you were thinking about all of this. Some resolution needs to be found."

"I agree. What I am wondering about is if Takeru would have a place if he came back."

"Why wouldn't he? He's a crown prince."

"And if Yamato dies without issue, his heir."

Taichi nodded. "What is your point?"

"My point has to do with politics." Osamu sat down on a bench. "That is something that Ken and I have both had to deal with all of our lives. Ken right now is my heir. I don't have anything to worry about however. Ken is on my side. He has no desire for the throne. That makes crown politics much more complicated around here."

"I think I see…..Takeru could be in trouble." Taichi sighed and sat down beside Osamu. "Yamato might have the throne now, but it's not secure. There are a lot of nobles who were on the Queen's side. They would see Takeru as a way to get the throne. I've done everything I can to keep Yamato safe and on the throne. Yamato wants Takeru to come home, and he is my king…"

"But Takeru coming back would cause problems."

"More problems than Yama would know."

"You protect him. That I understand. Ken protects me."

"That's why you knew Ken knew about Takeru."

Osamu nodded. "Ken's fingerprints were all over that death. I should know. He's done it more times than I can count to protect me. Most people know that. They don't want Ken on their bad side, but he got tired of all the nobles who wanted to find a way to be his 'best' friend. So he moved out here."

Taichi nodded. "Sometimes people have to die to protect the ones we love."

"We love??" Osamu looked at Taichi.

Taichi sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. Yamato is the king. He will have to marry to get an heir. So I make sure that he stays safe one way or another."

"Does he know?"

Taichi stood up a walked around a little. "No. He has to get married and have a son. My feelings on the matter have nothing to do with him."

"How you feel about him doesn't affect him?" Osamu shook his head. "I do beg to differ with you. How you feel about him is what motivates you. It's why you would do anything to protect him and keep him safe. It's why you don't tell him why bringing his brother back would cause civil unrest. I think it affects him a lot."

"All I would do is confuse him. He doesn't need that right now."

"But there is one thing that you have that he does need." Taichi looked at Osamu expectantly. "Your love. He does need that most of all right now. And how is he supposed to know he has it if you don't tell him."

AN: *sigh* Sorry Sora, I'll have to get you a different prize. ;D


	9. Later that night

AN: I know, it's short. But I needed to get this written while it was in my head. And it gets us all ready for the big pow-wow in the morning.

Takeru woke up late that night and looked over at Daisuke. He felt lost and alone. Daisuke yawned and opened his eyes.

"Hey you. Do you want something to eat? You missed dinner."

Takeru shook his head. "I don't feel too well. My stomach is feeling too queasy for me to keep anything down."

Daisuke reached over and took Takeru into his arms. "It's OK. You don't have to if you don't want."

"Why aren't you in Ken's bed?"

"Because you needed me. Besides, it's been a long time since I shared your bed."

Takeru cuddled into Daisuke. "Why do I have to be a prince? I don't know how to be. I think that you would be much better at it that I would be. You've always taken care of me. You know how to handle things. You would make a great prince. I would just mess it up. All I know how to be is a slave. And all I used to do was wash dishes for you. You were the one who ran the kitchen."

Daisuke kissed the top of Takeru's head. "I don't think that running a kitchen qualifies you to be a prince."

"But you know how to organize things and tell people what to do. I don't think that I could do that."

"I know that you could. All you need is some practice and some help."

"Could you come and help me?"

"I don't think Ken would want both me and you to leave."

"I don't want to leave at all. All I want is to stay with you and Ken." Takeru was silent for a while. 

Daisuke wondered what Takeru was thinking about. How could Takeru stay with Ken and him and be a prince? King Yamato was set on taking Takeru home. Maybe Ken could go with him to help him? And then Ken could take him and then all three of them would be together?

Takeru finally spoke up. "Maybe you could be the prince? And then I could go with you, and Ken could come and visit?"

"How could I be the prince?" Daisuke asked. "You have to be born a prince. And I don't think that you can just give that to me."

"Well, kings had to come from somewhere. So maybe I could just make you a prince in my place."

"I think that both of us need some sleep. We can figure this out in the morning. One thing that I know for sure is that Ken isn't going to let you go if you aren't happy about it."

"I know." Takeru sighed. "But I don't want my brother and Ken to become enemies. I know that I just learned that I have a brother, but still, I don't want to lose him now."

"You won't." Daisuke gave Takeru a long kiss. "Now, go to sleep. You need it. I have a feeling that we will have a long day in the morning.

AN: I'm still not sure about what to do with Tai, maybe I should write another story??? Any ideas????


	10. The big meeting

AN: And four million years later I decide to try to finish this ;p…..

Yamato and Taichi walked toward the harem rooms. Ken had sent word via Koushiro that Osamu wanted to have a meeting that included everyone involved. And that he also wanted the meeting to be in the main room of the harem as that would be the most comfortable room for Takeru right now. Taichi was curious about the harem. 

"What kind of place was it?"

"I only saw it briefly before, Taichi."

"Weren't you curious? I mean, this is where your brother has been living."

"I don't have any intention of him living there any longer."

Taichi stopped walking. "Yamato.."

Yamato stopped and turned to look at Taichi. "What is it?"

"Why doesn't Takeru have any say in this matter?"

"I don't understand what you mean. I'm doing this for Takeru."

Taichi shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. I think that you're doing this for yourself. I understand that you have always wanted Takeru by your side. But fate had other plans., first your parents separation, and then Takeru being taken off. But right now, the only one listening to Takeru seems to be Ken. And that shouldn't be. We're acting like Takeru can't make his own decisions. He's not a pawn in a political game."

Yamato looked down at the floor. "I understand what you are saying. I just don't want Takeru to be a slave. And if he stays here, that's what he will be. He's a crown prince and he still shouldn't be subject to someone else's whims."

"I don't think Ken is making Takeru do things that he doesn't want to do. He seems to really care about Takeru. Didn't you see how the two of them were acting before?"

Yamato nodded. "Still, I just can't leave him like this."

"But maybe you'll work toward some compromise?"

"If one can be found."

******************************************************************************************

Ken sat down on a cushion beside a low table. Takeru sat down on his right, and Daisuke on his left. They all were very nervous about what was going to happen. Ken wondered what Osamu had found. He believed that it must be good, or else he wouldn't have called this meeting. Ken couldn't see Osamu doing something that would hurt him or Takeru. But he could also see him wanting to share all the information that he had found, good or bad.

King Yamato came walking in with Lord Taichi right behind him. They both sat down opposite Ken and the others. Osamu came in just as they were sitting down. He sat at one end of the table between Takeru and Yamato.

Osamu started to speak. "I've been doing some research in order to see if anything like this has happened before. The answer is, no. Apparently, if we have had a prince turned slave it wasn't found out, or was settled quietly. I happen to believe that this situation hasn't happened before. However, I did find a treaty between your country and mine over trade disputes. It was written when both Yamato and I were young."

"So what do trade disputes have to do with this?" Yamato asked.

"Trade, nothing. However there is a clause in here that our younger siblings should marry as part of sealing the treaty. Obviously it was written before Ken and Takeru were born."

"And when they were born, that part of the treaty was never acted upon."

"Or forgotten. Without a princess, they probably saw no reason to enact that part. Over time, it was simply forgotten."

Yamato nodded. "So how does this help us?"

"Simple. All I propose is for Ken and Takeru to marry. Not difficult at all."

"So Takeru marries Ken?" asked Daisuke. "Is that possible?"

"Considering what I say goes around here, yes, it's possible. And that simple. We'll simply announce that Prince Takeru has agreed to marry Prince Ken. One formal court marriage later, everything is just as we all want it. Takeru's a prince again and with Ken. Takeru will have Ken to help him be a prince. And Takeru isn't a slave anymore and can go visit his brother anytime he likes."

Takeru slowly shook his head. "But what about Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked at Takeru. "What do you mean? I'm not a part of this."

"Yes, you are. I don't want you to leave because Ken and I are going to get married."

"Who said anything about Daisuke leaving?" asked Osamu.

"Takeru, Daisuke will still be here. There's nothing that says that if we get married Dai has to leave." said Ken.

"But we'll both be princes and he'll still be a slave."

Ken nodded. "But that won't change how we feel about each other."

Takeru sighed. "I guess so. It just seems weird for me to be a prince and him to be a slave."

"Maybe, there's something we can do," started Yamato.

"You want to help?" asked Takeru.

"What I wanted was for you to be found and to be free to be happy. You seem to be happy with Prince Ken."

"I am."

"Then let's try to find a solution to your worrying over Daisuke. Then I know that you will be happy."

Takeru smiled at Yamato. It was the first time that he had since this whole affair had started.


	11. Wedding

Takeru smiled at Ken as the official finished signing the forms that officially marked his marriage to Ken. Osamu and Daisuke were standing right behind them. Both Ken and Takeru wanted to have a very private wedding due to the unusual circumstances, so no one outside of Osamu, Yamato and Taichi was invited. Yamato and Taichi were sitting at the back of the room after having listened to both Ken and Takeru give their oaths to the official and each other. Everything had gone incredibly smoothly with both Osamu and Ken glaring at the official.

Yamato looked caringly at Takeru. He had decided that Taichi was right. Takeru loved Ken and Daisuke and needed to stay with them. He had full faith and confidence that Ken would take care of Takeru and keep him safe. 

Takeru turned and walked over to his brother. Yamato stood up and hugged him. "So now everything's official?"

Takeru nodded. Ken came up with Daisuke beside him. "I'm happy. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Ken and Dai."

"Well, if you're going to do that, then you need something else," said Yamato.

"Something else?" asked Takeru.  


Yamato handed Daisuke a scroll. "Actually, it's just for Daisuke. I know that you were worried about him."

Daisuke opened the scroll. "It's a…What is it?"

Yamato giggled under his breath. "It's a title for you. I had a noble die without leaving an heir. One thing that I had to do was to find an heir for him. I just did." Yamato winked. "Now you don't have to worry about just being a slave."

Takeru hugged his brother. "Thank you. Now everything's perfect."

"Well, as perfect as it's going to be," said Yamato. "I still wish that you could come home with me. But I know that this is your place now."

Taichi finally stood up and placed his hand on Yamato's shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

"I know."

Ken looked askance at Taichi. Taichi shook his head slightly at Ken. This wasn't the time or place to talk about Yamato's problems with finding a queen. Maybe someday Ken could help, but not on his wedding day.

"Well, now that everything's perfect, let's go back to the palace and have the wedding feast," said Osamu coming up behind the small group. "It's the perfect way to end this day."

Ken took Takeru and Daisuke's hands and started out the door followed by Taichi, Yamato, and Osamu.

AN: This has got to be the end…*sigh* I have to finish Angel and Quest AND I had an idea for a new story….I need help!!! (Oh, and the Taito is an idea floating on my hard drive somewhere too ARG!!!)


End file.
